End of the line
by Lightning in a bottle
Summary: The team is sent on another mission, but this time they have a new member that puts them all in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first G-Force story. This will be my twelfth story altogether. I hope you like it. I got the bad guy's name from an Xbox 360 game. See if you can guess which one. Hint: Cybran.**

Ben walked into the room holding something behind his back.

"Hey guys come here!" He called to the team.

"Do we have a mission Ben?" Darwin asked.

"Well yes but I have something to show you first." Ben replied.

Hurly walked into the room with a piece of pepperoni.

Blaster and Juarez came in next. As usual, Blaster was begging Juarez to tell him who she was interested in. Juarez was good at not giving away her secrets. "You're not getting anything out of me Blaster so you might as well forget it." She said.

Blaster stared at her for a minute and then kept walking. "That's cold." He said.

The team stood in front of Ben. "What do you have for us Ben?" Blaster asked.

Ben grinned and held out his hands. In them sat a white guinea pig with cinnamon colored spots. "I'd like you all to meet Sugar. She's going to be a member of the team." Ben said.

He set her down on the table. She stood up and walked towards the team. "Howdy boys." She said with a thick, Australian accent. She looked at Juarez.

"What's up girl?" She said.

"_Hola_." Juarez replied, a little unsure of how to treat this new member.

Blaster couldn't take his eyes off of Sugar. "Maybe you should wear a tighter shirt." He said.

Sugar grinned. "I don't wear shirts. And apparently, none of you do either."

Blaster shrugged. "You got me there." He said.

Ben cleared his throat. "Your mission, is to retrieve some data from a man named, William Gauge. We have reason to believe that he is in possession of a nuclear missile that he plans to launch sometime this month. You will be airdropped onto his roof via remote control helicopter.

"You go in, get the abort codes and the time of launch, and get out. Speckles tells me that the file is called, End of the line. You leave tomorrow afternoon. But for now, lets make our new friend welcome."

The team had a party for Sugar, who absolutely loved all the attention she got from Blaster. "So Sugar, you'll have to stay with one of us until we can get you a room of your own." Blaster said.

Sugar smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?" She asked.

Blaster grinned. "I just might be." He said. _She is so hot! _Blaster thought. _I wonder if she likes Chinese food? _Juarez walked up to Sugar with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, here's how it's gunna go. If you're going to be on the team, you have to do what either I, or Darwin says. Got it?" She said.

Sugar smiled and said. "Relax. I know my place."

Juarez walked away shaking her head. _She's almost as bad as Blaster was when he first joined. _She thought. _Ugh! Another Blaster. We're doomed. _

Later, Blaster and Sugar were playing his mini Xbox 360. "BOOM! Headshot!" Sugar shouted.

"You got him on your first shot?" Blaster asked in amazement.

"I always do." They were playing Call of duty world at war. They were taking turns playing the campaign missions to see who was faster.

"Dang." Blaster said.

Sugar laughed and beat the mission. "Your turn." She said.

Juarez was on facebook. She was typing something for mer profile when Darwin walked in. "What do you think about Sugar?" He asked.

"She sure isn't sweet." Juarez said.

Darwin grinned and shut the door. "That's the first time I've heard you make a joke in a long time." He said.

Juarez closed her laptop and faced Darwin. _He's fixing to ask again I bet._ She thought. "Juarez this is the last time I'm going to ask you, and I am ordering you to answer me this time. _Oh shoot! _"Who are you interested in?" Darwin asked.

Juarez sighed. "Fine. If you really must know." She stood and looked him in the eye. "You." She said. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Darwin stood there in the middle of the room. "Well Darwin," He said to himself. "Are you happy? You got her to tell you."

Darwin left the room and closed the door. He found Juarez standing outside. "Juarez?" He said walking up to her.

"Do you really like me?" He asked. Juarez looked at him. Her fur was waving in the wind.

"I follow orders Darwin. So you tell me." She said.

Darwin smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

Juarez smiled. "I said you tell me." She said. Darwin laughed quietly and started to move closer to Juarez's lips. Suddenly, Hurly came out.

"Hey Darwin, Juarez. Blasters hooking up the 360s for system link you want to come?" He asked.

Darwin sighed. "Well finish this later." He whispered. "Yeah we're coming Hurly." He said.

"Who's on who's team?" Blaster asked when everyone was ready.

"I'll be with Juarez." Darwin said. "Blaster since you're the best how about you be on your own?"

Blaster nodded. "Alright, and Sugar, you can be with Hurly." He said.

They played until midnight. Then they all went to bed. Sugar slept on Blaster's couch in his room. She was going to as to share the bed but Darwin told her that wouldn't be a good idea.

_That was my idea to begin with. _She thought. _Oh well. Too bad for him then._

_Dang you Darwin. She asked for goodness sakes! _Blaster thought. _Oh well, too bad for her. _

Darwin lied awake thinking about Juarez. He couldn't believe she liked him! This was bad in a way because now if she were somehow hurt, it would make it harder for him to take.

He would just have to watch out for her closer now.

The next morning was busy. Everyone was getting their gear packed and Juarez did a few more hours on the G force simulator. Blaster trained on the motorcycle, and Hurly ate. And ate, and ate and ate.

Sugar watched in awe as he devoured his fourth piece of cake. "How the heck does he do that?" She asked Blaster.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I can't." Blaster replied.

"I hope he doesn't get sick during the mission." Sugar said.

"He never does." Blaster replied.

"It's a gift." Hurly said, licking his fingers.

**And that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm writing this for a friend of mine. She's been waiting for this fic for a while now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Thanks for the good reviews so far guys. You're awesome! Enjoy!**

"Alright guys! It's go time!" Ben called. The team loaded into the modified remote control helicopter and sat down.

Ben grabbed the control and looked at the team. "Good luck guys." He said. "Remember, just get the data, and get out."

"We'll get it Ben, don't worry." Darwin said. Ben nodded and pressed a button on the control. The helicopter door closed, and Ben began flying it towards the target building.

The trip took two hours. It was dark by the time they got there. The jump light in the helicopter turned orange and the door opened. Ben's voice came into the speakers overhead.

"Alright, be careful in there." He said. The team stood and lined up at the door. They had their chute packs on and waited. The light turned green.

Darwin was the first one out. He pulled the rip cord and his chute opened. The rest of the team was out now, Sugar had done a few flips in the air and came dangerously close to killing herself. She opened her chute just in time. When the whole team was on the roof, they began making their way to the ground floor.

Once there, they started searching for the office where they could download the time of launch and abort codes for the missiles.

"Darwin," Juarez whispered. "I'll get the codes and time, the rest of you stand guard."

Darwin watched her run into a large room. "Blaster," He said. "You, Sugar and Hurly stay here. I'm going to help Juarez."

"Sure boss." Blaster said.

Darwin scurried across the floor and into the office. Juarez was on the keyboard typing in codes to get access to the data. "Do you need some help?" He asked.

Juarez hadn't heard him come in. She spun around and aimed a tazer at him. When she saw it was him, she lowered it and sighed.

"Now is not the best time to-" "Juarez I-" "I said now is not the time!" Juarez said.

Darwin sighed. "At least let me speak will you?" He asked.

Juarez nodded and continued typing. "Juarez, when you said you liked _me_, you really did mean it didn't you?" Darwin asked.

Juarez looked at him. "I've answered this question before, and the answer is still yes. Now will you push enter?" She said.

Darwin pressed down on the enter key and the download began. "Oh no." Juarez said.

"What?"

Juarez looked at Darwin, and he saw horror in her eyes. "The download is going to take half an hour!" She said.

Darwin almost shouted with anger. They didn't have half an hour. "Go tell Blaster, now!" He ordered. Juarez rushed out the door and found Blaster, Hurly and Sugar.

"The download is going to take half an hour. Get in here!" She said. The team followed her into the office and they all climbed onto the desk.

"Darwin we don't have-" "I know Blaster!" Darwin cut in angrily.

"Call Ben and tell him that we're going to be late getting on the chopper." He said. Blaster contacted Ben and told him what was going on.

"It's still twenty minutes." Darwin said. "I don't know what we're going to do! Gauge gets here in fifteen minutes!"

Juarez thought for a moment and then looked sadly at the rest of the team. "Get to the chopper. Blaster, you have the wireless connection right?"

Blaster looked at her. "Yeah… but what-" "Give it to me."

Blaster handed it to Juarez. "When the download is complete, I'll send the data to the computer back at the lab. Go!" She ordered.

Darwin shook his head. "No we're not leaving you here!" He said. Juarez looked at him. Darwin could see a tear forming in her eye.

"Yes you are." She said. Sugar looked at the laptop.

"Ten minutes left! We can wait for you!" She said.

"No!" Juarez said. "You'll die just go now!"

Darwin looked at the team. "Get to the chopper." He said.

Hurly looked at him. "But-" "Now!" Darwin yelled.

The team made their way to the helicopter waiting on the roof.

Darwin turned to Juarez. Seven minutes left. "Juarez please don't do this." He begged.

Juarez grabbed Darwin's shoulders and kissed him. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I love you." Darwin said.

The tear finally fell from Juarez's eye. "GO!" She shouted.

Darwin ran from the room and found his way to the roof. He jumped into the helicopter and closed the door. "Okay Ben." He said.

The helicopter lifted off the ground and began it's long trip back to the lab.

Two minutes left. Juarez heard a vehicle pull up outside. Time was up. The door opened and Juarez could hear a man walking towards the office. One minute!

_Come on, come on! _thirty seconds. The office door opened. Twenty. William Gauge pulled out a gun from his coat. Fifteen seconds.

He ran for the laptop and dove for the button. Five seconds! His finger pressed down on the mouse. The download was canceled. And with only two seconds left. Juarez screamed and threw herself at Gauge. She had turned on her video camera on her helmet so her team could see.

"No Juarez!" Darwin shouted. Gauge slammed his fist into Juarez while she was in the air and sent her flying across the room. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

Gauge stood up and raised the gun. "I know about your little team." He said. "You're agent Juarez, you have stopped many criminals in the past, but you will not stop me."

Juarez looked into the mans eyes. "Then shoot me." She said.

Gauge grinned. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." He said. He aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Back in the helicopter, the small screen had just turned to static. Those little black and gray lines dancing around the screen. "NO!" Darwin yelled.

Hurly lowered his head. Blaster sat down on his chair and stared at the side of the chopper. Sugar just looked at him sadly. Darwin cried for the rest of the trip back to the lab.

Gauge looked at the body of the guinea pig he had just killed. A small pool of blood surrounded her head where he had shot her. He smiled to himself. "William Gauge one, G-Force, zero." He said to himself.

**And that's chapter two. Chapter three will be posted as soon as I can write it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for chapter three. **

Darwin stepped out of the helicopter and headed straight for his room. Ben was a bit confused. "Darwin, where's Juarez?" He asked. Darwin didn't answer. He just kept walking. Ben heard his door close and looked back the team.

"Guy's what happened? Did you get the data?" He asked. Blaster looked sadly up at Ben.

"What does it look like Ben? Not only do we not have the data, but now we don't have Juarez!" He shouted. Then he turned and walked into his room, followed by Sugar.

When Sugar was in Blaster slammed the door. Hurly had stayed out with Ben. Blaster sat down on his bed an put his head in his paws. "She couldn't do it." He said.

Sugar put a paw on his back and sat down on the bed. Blaster started to cry. He hadn't cried since his parents died, but he didn't care. Juarez had died because of him, Darwin, Sugar, and Hurly. They had failed her.

"We should have stayed!" Blaster shouted. "I knew we should have stayed!"

**In Gauge's house…**

William Gauge was sitting at his desk. He was looking over the plans for his missile for any flaws there might have been. Then he saw the guinea pig on the floor twitch. It stood up and walked over to him.

"You're luck I'm such a good shot, or I wouldn't have hit that ink pack. You're also lucky I remembered to make the casing out of Kevlar. If I hadn't, you'd be dead." Gauge said.

"Next time, I'll do the shooting." The guinea pig said. It reached up and grabbed the fur on the back of it's neck and pulled. The mask made to look like Juarez slid off. The guinea pig threw it into the fire and stretched, then ripped off the rest of it's disguise.

"I must say I did a very good job of making that. Excellent work Crystal." Gauge said. Crystal was a solid white color. Short fur and big blue eyes. She didn't look like the criminal type.

"They'll find her soon. What will we do then?" She asked. Gauge leaned back into his chair.

"G-Force does not know that I will be launching the missile from my own backyard. It is that small. It will hit Red Square at exactly three P.M. tomorrow."

Gauge smiled to himself. "I will enjoy seeing my work on the news. The whole world will wonder where it came from. Oh that reminds me, I have a… debt, that I need to pay."

Crystal sat down. "I'll wait here." She said. "Just be quick about it Gauge."

Gauge stood and walked out of the room. He went outside to his car and cranked it up. "Just a little debt." He said to himself.

**Back at the lab…**

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. Darwin woke to a strange sound coming from his closet. He hadn't bothered putting his gear away. He got out of the bed and pulled his miniature gun out from under his pillow. He raised it and threw open the door.

When he saw who it was, he dropped his gun. He found himself looking at a tied up guinea pig. Juarez. She had been gagged as well. "Juarez!" Darwin shouted.

He quickly untied her and ripped off the gag. Juarez stood up. "Where's the little bi-" She found herself once again gagged, but this time it wasn't by cloth.

Darwin kissed her. Juarez said something. She pushed Darwin away and looked at him. "What was that for?" She asked.

Darwin was confused. "I saw you die!" He said.

Juarez shook head. "That wasn't me." She said. "Gauge sent some chick disguised as me, somehow, and she tied me up. I was getting my gear on and she punched me in the back."

Darwin didn't care. Juarez was alive and that was all that mattered. Darwin and Juarez walked to Blasters room. He and Sugar were asleep on the bed. Sugar was in the middle and Blaster was about to roll off.

"Blaster wake up." Darwin said. Blaster opened his eyes.

"Juarez!" He shouted and fell off of the bed. He quickly picked himself up and hugged Juarez tightly around the neck. "I thought you got your brains blown out." He said.

"No, thank God." Juarez said.

Sugar crawled over and hugged Juarez. "You scared the crap out of us." She said.

Juarez rolled her eyes. "_I _was locked in a closet. Some other guinea pig scared the crap out of you." She said.

The group went to Hurley's room next. He was thrilled to see Juarez was alive. He almost strangled her with hugs. Juarez wasn't exactly happy to receive this kind of attention but decided to get it over with instead of giving him a black eye.

"It's good to see you too Hurly." She said.

Darwin looked at the team. "We've got to stop those missiles from being launched." He said. "Get your gear on and let's go!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Even without Ben's orders, they were going to stop Gauge from firing the missiles. They each grabbed their guns and loaded into the chopper. They woke up Speckles and told him to set it to take them to Gauge's house.

They were on their way again. This time, they would complete their mission. They would complete their mission no matter what the cost. They were going to win this.

**So Juarez didn't die! How many of you love me for that? Chapter four will be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait. Here's chapter four!**

"Alright team, we go in, stop Gauge, and get out." Darwin said. Gauges home was just a few blocks away from the chopper. Suddenly, there was an explosion in Gauge's yard and what looked like a smaller version of a missile propelled itself into the early morning sky.

"Oh no." Blaster said. He stood for a moment then looked at Darwin. "Did Ben ever make those jetpacks he promised us?" He asked.

"Yeah, here." Darwin said, opening a container on the floor of the mini helicopter. He handed Blaster a pack that he slid onto the black guinea pig's shoulders. Blaster looked sadly at the team. He grabbed Sugar and kisses her before jumping out of the chopper.

Darwin pushed a button on his headset. "Blaster what are you doing?" He could see Blaster's jetpack launch him into the air until he grabbed onto the missile.

"Stop Gauge. I'll stop the missile." Blaster said. He painfully dragged himself up the missile body until he came to a panel built into the side. He reached for his welding torch and flicked it on.

"Juarez?" Blaster said into his headset. He heard a click and then…

"Yes Blaster I'm here." Blaster sighed in relief. The panel came off to reveal two wires, one red, one blue.

"Do I cut the red one or the blue one?" He asked. Juarez thought carefully for a few minutes. "Juarez?"

"Cut the red one." Juarez said.

There was a long pause until Blaster said, "Goodbye Juarez." and cut the blue wire.

* * *

William Gauge watched as his weapon exploded in the sky. He swore under his breath and turned to face Crystal, who was watching in horror when the missile blew up.

He sighed and turned back to the window. Then he heard a click. He grabbed his gun and spun around, his gun aiming at Crystal, who was pointing hers at Gauge. She was holding a badge up in front of her.

"Put it down Gauge." She ordered.

Gauge grinned. "Crystal, we both know you won't shoot me." He said.

"I told Blaster how to destroy the missile. I told him about the wires, how the red one just arms the second warhead." Crystal said, sweat already dripping from her forehead. Gauge saw a tear fall from her eye.

He grinned and raised his gun. "I've known about you for months Crystal. Did you really think keeping that badge was a good idea?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the hall. Gauge turned away and that was when she did it. Crystal closed her eyes and fired. The single bullet at one thousand feet per second across the room, embedding itself into the back of Gauges head.

The man was dead before his body could process what happened. He fell to the floor, but when he hit, his gun went off. Darwin ran into the room and slid to a stop in front of the body. Juarez jumped at Crystal and pinned her to the floor. Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'm on your side. Let me up." Sugar and Hurly were next to enter the room.

Sugar was holding a down to size rifle that was made especially for her. Her finger was twitching and lightly tapping the trigger. Her whole body was shaking with rage. She looked at Crystal and raised the gun. "No!" Juarez said. She had let Crystal back up.

Crystal flashed the badge at Sugar and looked back out the window. There was a speck of orange light heading towards the window. It was Blasters jet pack.

"Hurly get down!" Darwin shouted and dove at the fat, tan guinea pig. The jet pack hit right where he had been standing and exploded. The burning fragments shooting around the room.

* * *

When the missile had gone off, it was in the upper atmosphere, but the explosion was so large you couldn't tell. Blaster had used the jet pack to escape the blast, pulling ten G forces in the process. He pulled on the cord and his chute opened.

At his speed however, the sudden decrease in speed broke both of his legs and almost his back. The missile had been armed by Crystal so it only had the power of a car bomb. Blaster looked down just in time to see his destroyed jet pack crash through the window. There was an explosion and a giant fireball burst from the now open window.

"No!" Blaster yelled as loud as he possibly could. He steered the chute towards the window and drifted inside. "Darwin! Where are you?" He shouted over the roar of the flames. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaster?" Darwin dragged himself out from under a chair.

Blaster looked up at Darwin and almost passed out. Darwin's legs had been blown off by the blast. Blood was dripping from his mouth and one of his arms was blown in half. "Oh no."

Blaster crawled over to him and pulled him into the hall so he could breathe better. Darwin coughed and pointed towards the office door. "Get… them out… now!" He said, his voice was scratchy and Blaster knew he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm coming back for you." He said. Darwin shook his head.

"No… you're not." Blaster sniffed and dragged his broken body back into the office.

Juarez was pulling Sugar out from under some wood that had fallen onto her. "Blaster!" Sugar screamed and somehow got herself out from under the wood.

She ran to Blaster and kissed him. "I guess you missed me." Blaster said.

Sugar slapped him. "Don't you ever blow up anything unless I say you can!" She said.

Hurly came out from under the desk and picked Blaster up. "Come on!" He yelled and grabbed Sugar by the hand.

Juarez followed them and picked Darwin up. The team ran up the stairs and onto the room. They loaded up into the helicopter and Sugar made herself the pilot.

Juarez set Darwin down and lifted his head. "Darwin no!" She said through her tears.

Darwin grabbed her hand and smiled. "It's like… Gauge said. 'It's the end of the line.'" And that was it. Darwin died in Juarez's arms.

The grey guinea pig sobbed over Darwin's body. Hurly stared sadly at Juarez as did Blaster.

* * *

The helicopter landed in the lab and Ben stood waiting for them. "Well hoe did it- Darwin!" He said.

Juarez shook her head as she carried the body into her room and closed the door. Blaster dragged himself into his room and Sugar followed. Hurly went to his and Ben stood in the middle of the room, staring at the wall.

It was over. Gauge was dead, the missile threat terminated, there was nothing else.

Blaster, Sugar and Hurly could all hear Juarez crying in her room. They found it hard to believe that he was actually dead. They wished they could just go to sleep, and when they woke up, Darwin would be standing there. But no. He was dead. As for William Gauge, it was truly, the end of the line.

**This was my first fic with an actual **_**sad **_**ending. Slow Death was sort of a sad story but not exactly. Sugar was created by warrior crazy, her personality, looks, and overall appearance was all her idea. I take no credit for Sugar. Crystal was my idea though. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
